His Letters From War
by TheBookWormGirl2020
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Emily, and her son Chase. Emily is Conner's wife and the daughter of Bruce Wayne. I don't own Conner, only my OCs. It is based on the song Letters From War by Mark Schultz. Please review and help me learn to be a better writer. This is my first fanfiction.


**Hi, I'm TheBookWormGirl2020. This is my first fanfic so please feel free to share your opinions. Just a little background Emily Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and is married to Conner aka Superboy. They have four kids: Chase(22), Josie(19), Carly(17), and Matt(12). **

**July 4th_**

Emily Kent made her way to the mailbox outside her quiet little home in the country. Today was a special day for her and her husband Conner because today they were supposed to receive a letter from their son Chase who was out fighting in a war. When Emily spotted the familiar stamp of a bat she smiled. She carried the letter into the house and sat down at the kitchen table to read it.

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I hope everything is going great at home. It never seems to quit raining here. When the rain does quit though the sky never clears. The sun doesn't shine very much and it always looks gloomy. I bet Josie could clear that right up with one of her smiles though.**_

_** I made some friends while away. There are three of them, James, Marshal, and Collin. They're pretty decent guys. James is the medic in charge of our unit. He can be a real bully if you're injured and not following orders. Marshal is our weapons specialist. He's handy with any weapon you give him, but don't let him anywhere near a tank. Then there's Collin. Collin is the youngest of the group. I bet you would really like him mom. He's our strategist, just like you when you were still kicking butt.(1)**_

_** I had a dream about dad. I sure do miss him. I want to be like him. Dad never let anything stand in his way and he was always there when we needed him. I want to be like that. He's my inspiration for coming here to fight.**_

_** Tell Josie I hope she does well on her exams and Carly that she needs to start studying for SATs. I hope Matt is doing well in his studies as well. Tell them I miss them and can't wait to be home with the family. You guys are the reason I fight.**_

_** With love from your son,**_

_** Chase Kent**_

Emily smiled as she read through the letter. She sighed and set it down on the table.

"Hey mom has the mail came yet?" A teenage boy's voice asked. Emily turned and saw her youngest child Matt standing in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Yes it has. It came today if you want to read it. Just remember to make sure the others get to read it as well okay?" She told him.

"Okay mom thanks." Matt said as he grabbed the letter and ran up to his room.

Emily sat down at the desk in the study and pulled out a piece of paper and pen and began to write back to her son.

_**My dear Chase,**_

_**You make me so proud. I can't wait for you to return home. Please be safe and careful. You remind me so much of your father. You are brave and I hope to see you at the table this year for Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner. Please make it home. Everyone misses you so much. I love you.**_

_** Mom**_

Emily left the letter on the desk so that the others could send their messages. She then went to her room and prepared for bed. She stopped and prayed before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

**Time Skip_ _**

**December 26****th**

Emily walked into the freezing cold weather to get the mail. Today was the day she was supposed to get a letter from Chase. He was still out fighting in the war. She saw the bat stamp and smiled. She hurried inside and opened the letter up. However, it wasn't Chase's handwriting. She began to clear away the breakfast dishes as she read the letter.

_**Dear Mrs. Kent,**_

_** My name is Zachary Forest. I was in your son's unit. We were in heated battle when I was shot in the leg. I wasn't able to walk or stand and would have been left behind if not for your son. He pulled me onto his shoulders and carried me to the others. He set me down and went back. I'm afraid he never returned and was captured.**_

Emily dropped the plates she had in her hand and fell to the ground. She began crying as she read the rest of the letter.

_**Before he left he asked me to write to you. I swore to him that I would. Your son was brave and I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news.**_

_** With my deepest regrets and sympathy,**_

_** Zachary Forest **_

"Emily are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen" A voice asked. Emily looked up at her husband with tears rolling down her eyes. Conner looked at the envelope sitting on the table and saw the bat on the stamp.

"He's gone Conner." She said, "He isn't coming home" Conner pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Conner looked up to see his kids standing there.

"No its not." He said

Emily continued on with her daily routine but it was like a part of her wasn't there anymore. She prayed every night that he was alive and would come home. She would write letters and mail them every day. The post office workers in Metropolis were used to seeing her now and would pay for her stamps.

**Time Skip. 2 years later September 7th_**

Emily was outside hanging up laundry. She had been invited to the hero reunion but decided not to go. She didn't feel like celebrating. She was focusing on getting a rather difficult to manage sheet up when she heard a car coming down the driveway. She knew it was too early for Conner and the kids to be home so she turned to look. It was a black car with dark tinted windows and the symbol of the army on the side. A man stepped out wearing a captain's uniform.

'No! Please don't let it be true' Emily thought as she collapsed to the ground crying. She felt a pair of arms catch her though and looked up. She was looking into a pair of blue eyes she thought she would never see again.

"I'm following orders mom." Chase said as he held up the giant stack of letters. "I came home." He picked her up onto her feet and hugged her as she cried into her son's uniform. They sat on the porch talking for what seemed like forever until the rest of the family came home.

Conner pulled into the drive way with a line of cars behind him. Everyone had decided to come over and surprise Emily and see if they could cheer her up. What he saw when he pulled up to the house though confused him. He saw Emily sitting on the porch swing with an army captain laughing and smiling. The kids and the rest of the group also spotted this and were watching the two with confused eyes.

Emily saw her husband and the others and smiled. "Let's go show you off to the others" She said to Chase. He nodded in agreement and they both stood up and left the porch. Chas smiled and waved as he got closer to his family.

"I'm home safe and sound just like you all asked me to be" He shouted. He watched with a smile as his siblings came running and barreled into him. Everyone watched the reunion with smiles knowing that things were now back to normal.

"Well what are we all doing standing around outside lets head over to the rec. barn and I'll start working on my famous beef stew recipe. Conner could you start a bon fire in the fire pit please?" Emily said as she walked inside and started to work on everyone's dinner. Yes indeed things were finally back to the way they used to be now that Chase was home.

**(1) Emily used to work for Young Justice until she quit. She helped plan operations and strategies.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review about my story.**


End file.
